Hurricane of the Century
by July-chan
Summary: Ele foi escolhido, jamais poderia regressar, mas conseguiu a permissão para voltar por um instante e cumprir sua promessa, o último beijo. .OneShot.


**Retratação**: Toda a obra de Saint Seiya é de Kurumada, Toei Animation e empresas licenciadas.

* * *

**Hurricane of the Century**

* * *

A chuva batendo contra o telhado misturava-se com o zunido da TV fora de sintonia.

A paisagem vista pela janela causava-a arrepios, mas nem por isso a jovem deixava de contemplar a beleza da noite, envolta na tempestade por fortes trovões e relâmpagos que rasgavam o céu de fora a fora.

Ela podia ver com clareza as ondas baterem contra o píer, balançando as poucas embarcações presas por lá.

Fora numa noite como aquela em que ele partira junto de seus companheiros para trabalhar. A pesca em alto mar envolve grande esforço e risco, pode durar semanas ou meses sem retornar ao porto, mas ele... já haviam se passado 2 anos e a única notícia que tivera fora de um dos tripulantes, encontrado quase morto na praia, alegando em sua insanidade que um monstro marinho os havia atacado durante uma tempestade, e que o próprio Posseidon aparecera perante eles, os convocando para seu exército e os que negassem seriam abandonados em alto mar a 'deus dará'.

Suspirou desanimada. Antes de partir, prometera voltar para dar-lhe ao menos um último beijo, mas ela já havia perdido as esperanças. "Ele nunca foi bom em cumprir promessas", sorriu com o pensamento.

Deslizou a mão pelo pêlo macio do cachorro, cochilando no sofá e rumou à cozinha.

Colocou um pouco de leite na chaleira e enquanto esperava o apito desta, foi até a dispensa em busca de algo para forrar o estômago. Sorriu ao achar um pacote de torradas e correu para o fogão onde um pouco de leite já se espalhava. Fez uma careta descontente, decidindo-se por limpar aquela sujeira mais tarde.

Seguiu até a televisão, depositando sua xícara de chocolate quente em uma mesinha ao lado. Girou o botão de sintonia várias vezes, mexeu na antena e nada. Colocou certa força na batida que deu no topo da TV e sorriu ao contatar a imagem de um homem. O noticiário não era seu programa favorito, mas iria distraí-la nessa noite de insônia.

Fixou os olhos na TV enquanto o repórter falava sobre o furacão Katina e toda a destruição que abalava a costa do país, o pior já visto nos últimos tempos, apelidado de 'Furacão do Século', tinha previsões de durar por ainda uma semana. Ondas fortes, possíveis maremotos e, mesmo assim, as aldeias de pescadores se negavam a deixar suas casas.

Suspirou desanimada sugando um pouco de seu leite, que nesse momento já se encontrava frio na caneca.

Levantou-se para esquentá-lo mais uma vez quando seus olhos cruzaram outros, de tom igualmente azul.

A caneca escorregou de suas mãos, espalhando-se junto com seu conteúdo ao chão.

Do lado de fora, um rapaz de longos cabelos jazia sério, analisando a feição assustada da jovem de dentro da casa. Seus cabelos e roupas coladas contra o corpo indicavam que ele estava encharcado.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que a moça tomou coragem, rumando até a porta, a abrindo.

- Ka... Kanon?

O homem passou a mão sobre o rosto de pele alva, o que a fez fechar os olhos para sentir melhor o toque. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, tomando os lábios róseos junto aos seus.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou vendo o partir.

- Não posso ficar meu amor. - seus olhos brilharam, o que a fez recuar um passo. - Só vim cumprir minha promessa.

O homem sumiu diante de seus olhos, no mesmo momento em que a chuva torrencial se dissipava e o vento forte e veloz que zunia se acalmava como se Posseidon o domasse. Caiu de joelhos chorando com a mão sobre a boca, ainda sentindo o calor de seu beijo.

- Mamãe? - olhou para trás, encontrando seu pequeno menininho. Olhos tão azuis quanto os do pai.

- Vamos para a cama. O furacão já está indo embora, viu?

O pequenino, que passara o último dia apavorado por causa da tempestade, sorriu agarrando a perna da mãe, que o pegou no colo dando uma última olhada para trás. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o quarto.

- Dragão. - a voz estrondosa chamou o homem que de longe observava mãe e filho.

- Posseidon. - reverenciou o deus dos mares.

- Pronto para cumprir sua missão?

- Sim senhor. Seguirei com teus homens e te protegerei com minha vida.

- Bem vindo ao exército dos mares Kanon de Dragão Marinho. - o imponente homem sorriu fazendo uma onda os encobrir.

* * *

**oOPlayBackOo**

**How long have I been in this storm?**  
_Há quanto tempo eu estou nessa tempestade?_  
**So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form**  
_Tão oprimido pelo oceano informe  
_**Water's getting harder to tread  
**_Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil caminhar sobre as águas  
_**With these waves crashing over my head**  
_Com essas ondas quebrando em minha cabeça_

**If I could just see you  
**_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver  
_**Everything would be all right  
**_Tudo ficaria bem  
_**If I had see you  
**_E se eu pudesse te ver  
_**This darkness would turn to light  
**_Essa tempestade viraria luz_

**And I will walk on water**  
_E eu vou caminhar sobre as águas_  
**And you will catch me if I fall  
**_E você vai me segurar se eu cair  
_**And I will get lost into your eyes  
**_E eu vou me perder dentro dos seus olhos  
_**And know everything will be all right**  
_E tudo ficará bem__  
_**

* * *

**

Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine do site FFSol e do fórum UMDB  
**Tema 99: Furacão**

Como falaram pra mim, o tema ficou meio secundário, mas gostei da fic... ficou meiguinha, a meu parecer né?!  
A idéia toda começou devido a um temporal repentino, que me pegou desprevenida enquanto comprava tapioca com o tio da esquina. Aí, cheguei em casa ensopa, tomei um banho e fui procurar imagens de tempestades, surgiu então a idéia de uma produção da "Rocambole", uma produtora inventada por mim e meus amigos... Saiu daí um trailer, quase terminado, que serviu de inspiração pra fic e que vai ficar sendo pra ela afinal... xD  
Depois coloco o link na minha página, pra quem quiser ver... \o/

Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

Bjks  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
